The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, in particular, to housings for telecommunications modules.
Integrated access devices (IADs) are typically installed at a subscriber location, such as a home, business, apartment complex, etc., and serve as an interface between a network service provider, such as a telephone service provider, and, for example, each of several subscribers. IADs usually multiplex a variety of subscriber equipment for each subscriber, e.g., telephones, facsimile machines, modems, etc., at the subscriber location onto a single telephone line for transmission to the network service provider. IADs also de-multiplex incoming streams, e.g., voice, data, etc., into their respective channels.
Many IADs are divided into a subscriber section and a service-provider section. Typically, the subscriber section has connectors, e.g., plugs and jacks, for connecting subscriber equipment to the network service provider via service provider communication lines that terminate at the service-provider section. The connectors of the subscriber section normally enable the subscriber to isolate failures to either the subscriber equipment or the service-provider network.
IADs are usually enclosed in housings that serve to protect IAD components and to mount the IAD to a wall, for example. Moreover, these housings normally isolate the subscriber section from the service-provider section by providing separate subscriber and provider compartments for the subscriber and service-provider sections, respectively. Usually, the housing is configured to provide subscriber access to the subscriber compartment and to limit provider compartment access to service-provider personnel.
One problem with many existing housings is that these housings require a tool for accessing the subscriber compartment. Another problem occurs when an IAD serves several subscribers, such as in apartment complexes, office buildings, etc., so that the subscriber compartment has a multitude of connectors and wires. In these instances, the layout of the connectors within the subscriber compartments of a number of housings makes it difficult for subscribers to access the connectors and results in overly complex wiring paths and undesirably large housings.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for housings for integrated access devices providing easier access to subscriber compartments, easier access to connectors and for reducing the complexity of the wiring paths and thus the size of the housing.
The above-mentioned problems with many housings for integrated access devices, including accessing the subscriber compartment, connector layout, wiring complexity, and housing size, and other problems are addressed by embodiments of the present invention and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. Embodiments of the present invention provide housings having subscriber compartments that are accessible without tools and in which the connectors are laid out for easier access by subscribers and for reducing the complexity of the wiring paths and thus the size of the housing.
More particularly, in one embodiment, a housing having a shell, a first compartment, and a second compartment within the first compartment is provided. A first cover is pivotally attached to the shell for selectively opening and closing the first compartment. The first cover has a resilient latch biased for grasping the shell and a lead-out for wires. A second cover is pivotally attached to the shell for selectively opening and closing the second compartment. A plurality of pivot connectors is located in the first compartment. Each of the plurality of pivot connectors is oriented to receive a wire in a direction parallel to a plane of the lead-out for wires. A plurality of jacks is also located in the first compartment. Each of the plurality of jacks has at least one resilient conductor. Each of the plurality of jacks is oriented so that the resilient conductor lies in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the lead-out for wires.